


Grimdirk

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: While Dave and Dirk are in trickster mode, Jake picks a fight with someone stronger than him and gets knocked out. Dirk is not happy.





	Grimdirk

**Author's Note:**

> [ ninja-kitty-more-like-no](https://ninja-kitty-more-like-no.tumblr.com/) said:  
>  Also, for your consideration: Grimdirk.

Dirk, your heart-rate has climbed to a dangerous level. I'm upset too, but let's wind this party down.

You rip your shades off and throw them to the ground. You see Dave dive for them and some part of you cares in some capacity, but it's small. There are implications there. You don't have the space to care about them. Your grief, your _fury_ is too large. You feel like you're vibrating out of your skin, you're distractingly hot and without consciously trying, you're hovering off the ground.

Jake's body, broken, but not gone, becomes smaller at you drift higher. You can't quite focus on that, either. It's a relief to not have to confront those feelings. They wash away until all you have is anger. A tiny spark of curiosity notes that your skin has turned grey and you seem to have a tangible aura of darkness surrounding you. It's a lot different to the trickster getup you were just in. You tell that curiosity to go fuck itself. You're embracing the grimdirk, now, who cares how it happened.

Your powers take you to the centre of the troll kingdom. It isn't uncommon for you to visit and you're known for having an inconsistent appearance since your heart powers began manifesting more apparently, so no one leaves in alarm. Your mouth curls into a smirk at this. Trusting fools.

You land in front of a blue blooded troll that you instinctively know is responsible.

'Upi zrddrf eoyj yjr etpmh zpyjrtgivlrt.'

'What?' he says.

'Upi qimvjrf zu npugtormf. Qtrqstr yp givlomh for.'

You don't give him time to respond. The darkness surrounding you coalesces into razor sharp tendrils and you thrust them forwards with the barest effort. The troll is speared through in at least 20 different places, blue blood oozing out of him.

'Please,' he gasps.

'Ejsy idr od qarsdr yp s hpf?' you ask bitterly.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you turn, more shadow blades at the ready. But it's Dave. You force the darkness back. It's a lot harder to do that than it is to summon them.

'He's fine, Dirk,' Dave says, stupid heart shaped glasses pushed up onto his head so you can see the sincerity in his eyes.

'Jr'd mpy gomr.'

'He _is_. Bro, he's a god. He can take a few hits.'

His clothes are flickering back to normal, and you can see your own gloves transitioning rapidly between grim, trickster and godtier. You let him pull you down to the ground, becoming more yourself with every beat of your heart.

'Jr'd ... really okay?'

**Author's Note:**

> Translator: https://lingojam.com/Homestuck-Grimdark


End file.
